


The Human Realm

by sibs288



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, Different Realms, Fluff, Hakyeon can shapeshift, Leo doesn't know hes human, Leo just wanted a dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibs288/pseuds/sibs288
Summary: Hakyeon want's to know the truth about the human realm. Leo just thought he was getting a cute dog.





	The Human Realm

The night’s cold wind whipped through the soft, brown hair of a tall man. He wore a plain red robe that reached to the floor with a brown belt and matching laced shoes. The moon lit the ocean beneath the cliff and his tanned skin glowed under the moonlight. He could feel himself charging with energy under it and closed his eyes to feel the power course through his body. 

Cha Hakyeon lived his life studying and researching the human realm. He has wanted nothing else but to visit the other realm, despite being told from a young age that the realm hold nothing but the worst creatures known to any land or realm. Hakyeon believed that an old rumour like this held no fact since it had been something that was written in textbooks since his great-great grandfather’s day. He wanted to see if the rumour was true or not with his own eyes and thus he waited for every full moon for the past 3 years to test out different spells or potions to be able to travel in between realms. He wasn’t sure which would work but one thing was always certain, the rituals always had to happens on the night of a full moon. 

Hakyeon took a deep breath in and as he released it, he opened his eyes and chanted:

“Di deaeque voco fructum vestrum in hac nocte, plena luna sub quod lucrari rogare te fallo; sic enim est hominum societatem civium clavis est ad iter quod inter utriusque regni incolumes qui egrediebatur et revertebatur” 

(Original: “Gods, Goddesses, I call you forth on this night, under the full moon to ask your permission to gain the key to the human realm and to travel back and forth between both realms unharmed”)

A bright, stream of light cut the darkness and a golden key that had a very intricate design on the top, was placed in the centre of the light. Hakyeon approached the key and carefully reached into the light, feeling the warmth wrap itself around his arm as he pulled the key into his grasp. As he covered the key completely by his palm and fingers, the light vanished as if it had never been there. A small navy blue stone sat in the middle of the design, Hakyeon pressed it slightly and a door appeared. The word “Earth” was carved into the old wooden door. Hakyeon’s eyes widened.

He finally did it. He opened a way to travel to Earth. He quickly made his way over to the door and swung it open, it revealed a city, filled with people walking, talking, laughing and may other things, including snow falling softly. He smiled and walked through the door, happy as he had succeeded.

Nothing could stop Hakyeon from enjoying his victory, or at least that’s what he thought. The problem was pretty simple, when coming traveling to the realm a side effect seemed to be that he was to be stuck in his familiar form of a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. Hakyeon was known in his realm for being one of the strongest familiars, however he was also a very unusual kind. Not many people in his realm could shape shift between a familiar and a human. 

Hakyeon tried to not let the form he was in get him down so he went on his way through the chaos streets of a place he soon found out to be Seoul. He found there was a stark contrast in most humans. A few, mostly children would pat him as he walked around, however there was more that caused him pain. Some grabbed his tail, some kicked his sides others picked him up and would chuck him. Needless to say he was starting to understand why the humans of this realm we regarded as monsters.

As the sun went to sleep and the moon took over for the next few hours, Hakyeon felt power surge through his body and his body shifted into his human form. He was shocked and relieved to be in this form. He figured the moon provided the energy needed for him to shift. He found a small bridge where he slept the for night. 

Hakyeon awoke to someone stroking his back calmly. He snapped his eyes open and the man quickly made an effort to assure the dog that he was not going to hurt him. Hakyeon let the man pat him and even played with him a little. The man Hakyeon noticed was very beautiful. He had shoulder length, black hair, he was very very tall and his face seemed to be scary at times but he noticed the man's eyes were kind and he could instinctively tell the man wasn’t scary or going to hurt him at all. 

After about 20 minutes of playing the man made a move to leave. Hakyeon watched him carefully, that was until the man picked him up and took him to a vet to check if he had any micro-chip. Obviously Hakyeon didn’t so the man smiled a bright gummy smile and looked at the dog.

“Looks like i’ll be your new owner. I’m Jung Taekwoon, but I prefer Leo.” The man said as if Hakyeon could reply. “Hm I guess I need to name you as well. How about N?” he asked, again as if Hakyeon would be able to reply. To satisfy the man, now known as Leo he nodded with a slight woof. Leo took it as an approval and signed the adoption papers.

Hakyeon was utterly confused when Leo took him to a small apartment and placed him down along with the other dog stuff that he had bought for him. The apartment had one bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen which linked onto the dining room, which then was linked to the living room. It was very classy, most of the place was white accented with grey, black, navy blue and a little bit of gold. Leo waltzed away to his room where he placed the dog bed and then made his way to the kitchen to place the food and water bowls.

“Oh damn it, I forgot the dog food!” Leo yelled exasperated. Hakyeon shivered at the thought of having to eat dog food and starting barking and shaking his head. He pointed his snout to the fridge as a way of saying he wants human food instead. Leo seemed to get the signal and laughed.

“You don’t want dog food do you?” he asked, to which Hakyeon barked happily. Leo shook his head slightly. “I’ve had you not even a day and I can already tell, that you may be the smartest dog i’ll ever come across.” Hakyeon wagged his tail at the complement. He always loved compliments, especially if it was for how he danced. 

That’s when it hit him. What was he going to do when nightfall came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo,   
> Just here to say, I don't know Latin, I just used a site to translate since I thought it'd be cooler lmao.   
> Anyway I hope you like this, please leave comments and kudos if you do!!


End file.
